prostheticsfandomcom-20200214-history
History and Advancements of Prosthetics by Olivia Dietz
EMERGING TECHNOLOGIES IN PROSTHETICS SAPIEN TRANSCATHETER HEART VALVE 1.5 Million people- aortic valve steno-sis A. Aortic Valve Steno-sis- narrowing of the valve in the large blood vessel that branches off of the heart, also known as the aorta B. Many patients with AVS are too frail to undergo the open heart surgery that is often done to correct the issue i. 50% that do not get surgery die within 2 years of diagnosis C. STHV i. Inserted through an artery, often times the femoral artery ii. Flaps of cow tissue is sewn onto a metal frame iii. The STHV can be collapsed from one inch in diameter to about ¼ inch in diameter. 1. This allows it to be easily inserted through the artery 2. After moving the STHV into position, it is expanded with a balloon 3. Mesh holds valve in place and the flaps of tissue prevents blood from flowing in the wrong direction D. Results have shown that the patients are 40% more likely to be alive in a year as compared to not receiving the necessary treatment due to advanced age or frailty 2. BIONIC PROSTHETIC KNEE & ANKLE A. Utilizes force sensors and accelerometers i. Monitor the environment and body ii. Allow for better navigation of stairs and inclines iii. Improved gait with minimal tripping or stumbling 3. CAD/CAM IN CREATING PROSTHETIC SOCKETS A. The prosthetic socket is necessary to transfer the weight of the body to the prosthetic device and then to the ground in lower extremity prosthetics B. It is ineffective to take an exact mold of the residual limb to create the socket i. The socket needs to be indented to tolerate transfer of forces in some areas and relived out away from the residual limb for areas that are less tolerant of force or pressure 1. One issue amputees experience is sores that may resemble decubitus ulcers ii. The first stage is to obtain an accurate and reproducible digital representation of the amputated limb which is then transferred to a computer iii. Software is then used to add modifications that transforms the digital shape of the amputated limb into the shape of functional prosthetic socket 1. i.e. rectification a. implements proper indentations for pressure areas iv. Next, a modified model is carved using the CAD/CAM. 1. This allows a fabricated model to be formed 2. Due to the use of CAD/CAM, the fabrication no longer has to be restricted to the prosthetics office and can be readily produced in multiple locations for ease of access to the patients v. Finally, the socket is delivered. However, there is minor modifications that are required to adjust small areas like grinding or padding of small areas. vi. Lastly, the socket has to be aligned to the residua limb to optimize its position in relation to the rest of the prosthetic device, the weight bearing lines of force, and then the ground. References Advanced Arm Dynamics. (n.d.). Advanced Arm Dynamics. Retrieved from http://armdynamics.com Boyle, R. (2012). Health. Popular Science. 281(6), 71-73 (this is for the Transcatheter) Smith, Douglas G., and Ernest M. Burgess. (2001). The Use Of CAD/CAM Technology In Prosthetics And Orthotics- Current Clinical Models And A View To The Future. Journal of Rehabilitation Research & Development. 38(3), 327-334 Greenemeir, L. (2013). To Print the Impossible. Scientific America. 308(5), 44-47 Category:Prosthetics Category:Prosthesis